Stars in a Bottle
by rikku92
Summary: the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2, Rikku experiencing it at first hand my OC what is her plan for the day and why is it so important? My first short story. Please no flames only friendly criticism.


Well let's just say I'm in the mood for a one shot . Ok so I also noticed I had no good stories that were Kingdom Heart based with My OC Rikku. Hmm go figure. So here is a sweet story chapter thingy. Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters except my OC Rikku.

Stars in a Bottle

The sun rose over the peaceful town one early morning. It reflected off the ocean into the homes of many families. The warming sun woke up some, and put others into a deeper sleep of warmth and comfort. And for one girl, it was her mortal enemy. She sighed to herself and grabbed the nearest object on her bed which she was asleep on. A pillow was violently grabbed and thrown on top of her head trying to block out the blinding white light. It rustled her blond hair even more. Glaring at the poor window from under the covers and now a pillow she slowly sat up. The girl blinked and stretched a few times pulling her blue covers back, she stepped up to the window. Her arms found a spot on the window seal to rest as she stared at her town and the horizon. The town hasn't changed much since she first came here by accident. But that's another story for another time. Once she was able to keep herself awake the girl walked to her bed, pulling the covers up and making it nicely. She quickly changed wanting to get out to the shore fast. So she put on her shoes and green t-shirt dress. She tied the string behind her back. When she was finished she looked in the mirror. Her reflection caught her attention. When she realized she didn't have her red bandanna. She smiled and laughed to herself before grabbing it on the dresser and tying it in her hair. A double knot was tight enough for her to go out, so that's just what she did.

Ding…Ding…Ding… the clock tower rung high above the town. It just turned to ten. The train should be coming by in an hour. That gives her just enough time to get what she needed. She began to navigate her way through station heights right next to the train station; she needed to go to Market street find Wantz's Item shop. She heard they got a new shipment of potion bottles in different colors and she had been saving up her munny to buy one. Racing past the back alley she passed the usual spot where she knew Haner, Pence, and Olette hung out. She was 

friends with Olette. Its true she didn't hang out with her like a best friend but it is still better to have some friends than none. Or that's at least what she believed. After she came out of the opening she ran down the steep pathway. And around the railing. The store just opened as the boy stepped in back behind the counter.

"What can I do for you miss?" He politely asked. She looked at all his shelves the different colors the bottles were, and ran many possibilities through her head. But she couldn't waist time. She had to quickly buy one.

"Can I please buy the blue potion bottle?" She smiled kindly and thanked the boy when she paid him. Grabbing the orange bag the bottle came in she raced pasted the weapons shop to the market street's tram common. The tram goes through and around here picking up passengers to take them to their destinations. But she knew of a crack in the wall that led to the forest Mansion which is where her friend lived. She ran past the sweet shop and across the bridge. The common was huge. Holding different shops of all sizes. She finally saw the crack in the wall. I guess she never really thought of how it got there, and surly why the town has not fixed it yet. Getting to her knees she crawled through the crack and too the other side.

It got darker in the woods. And quieter. All the kids in twilight town knew of this place, that's why there were a lot of hiding spots. Only a handful though knew about the mansion. It was abandoned some time ago and has been since. The gates use to be locked but Olette says an old friend of hers opened it once. Though the name crosses her. The light slowly came back as she entered the mansions courtyard. She walked through the old over grown garden. The bushes were cascading over the walls and the weeds were attacking the flower beds. The pine trees lined up a walkway almost to the front of the old house. She ran her hand across the old iron gate that was open. A giant keyhole sat in the center of it. Her blue eyes falling over the entire scene of the house.

"what happened here?" She wondered to herself. Past the gate was the door . the cement path up to it was gone but the five old pillars on each side of the path remained, broken and forgotten. Two steps and she stopped on the porch. It was one of the only things that still looked new. Her head went up to stare at the huge door before her. She put her hand against it and she pushed it open. A loud squeek 

sounded. Light swept into the main room of the house. Turning past the main hallway and up the stairs avoiding broken glass and furniture she came to a stop. In front of her was a room. And across was the library, one of the rooms held her friend. Or at least what her friend was going to give her. She quickly turned the knob excited to see Namine again.

"Hey Namine! I'm-" the room was empty. She was in the white room. And as the name calls it everything is white. Namine as some would call her was an artist. Others a witch. But She knew better than to call namine that.

"Hey, I have the bottle…do you have the stars?" She walked over to the table where a note was. She picked it up and began to read it.

_Rikku ,thank you for being such a wonderful friend. But I have to go back home. I know you may think you will never see me again. But we will. You just may not recognize me. I have a present for you too. And hope you can put it in the bottle with the stars you made. I'll see you later._

_Namine_

Her eyes casted downward. To the table a drawing sat there. But it wasn't there before. She picked it up. Her eyes started to water and she smiled happily. Tears fell over her cheeks as she tried to blink them away. Pulling the orange bag up to the table she opened it up and pulled the translucent blue bottle out and began to roll up the present Namine made her and putting it in the bottle. Pulling out paper starts of many different colors she filled them into the bottle. One for every wish and promise her friends and her made. Pushing the cork into the top she sealed it shut with a metal latch. And put it back in the bag. Racing back through the woods and the tram common she made a left going back across the bridge and through a tunnel. Up the ramp she turned to station heights. She was almost there when she paused for a breath. Her hands hit her knees and she breathed and reflexively looked up to see the clock tower. Oh shoot she had ten minutes to get to the station. Her eyes windened and she took off again up another two ramps. Station plaza was in sight. Without stopping she bolted through the doors and too the ticket booth.

"One ticket please!" She said out of breath. "Ok three-hundred munny please." Rikku pulled out her money and grabbed the ticket. She walked through 

the tunnels and arrived at her train. It was very pretty to say the least. A purple train with green and blue stars all over it. Many other people sat waiting for their as she looked around. A whistle went off. The train was about to leave. Turning she stepped into the train and sat down. Waiting for her destination.

It wasn't too long. A twenty to thirty minute train ride to get to the shore. And it was just getting there too. The window was right behind her allowing the sun to come right onto her. Kind of funny for someone who lives in Twilight Town to find the sun annoying. But I guess she had her moments. A sudden halt broke her thoughts. The doors swung open letting the salty air sweep into the small train. She stepped down into a small dirt path. Walking to the shore line she looked around. It has been a while since she has been there. The sun was at high noon now. Closing her eyes she made a wish. Soaking in all the sounds around her. Her eyes slowly came open. She starred dead ahead at the island in front of her.

"I am going to go back there one day." She said to herself and smiled at her own clever plan. Crouching to the ground she pulled the bottle out of the bag and looked at it.

"I hope it goes where its suppose to be…" And she let it fall. It splashed and went with the tide. Disappearing into the waves. When it was finally gone. She left.

A girl sat on the beach of the island. Her brown hair waved in the wind as she starred out to sea, almost waiting for someone. Her concentration was broken when something hit her foot. She looked down and saw a blue bottle. Crouching down she picked it up. Her friend ran out from the tree house above.

"Hey kairi!" The girl waved as she climbed down the ladder. Kairi stood up and turned around to face her friend as she came down to the shore line.

"Hey Selfy. What are you up to?" kairi smiled softly. Selfy looked at Kairi's hand.

"Hey what you got there?" She pointed at it. Kairi pulled it up to eye level. And examined it .

"I'm not too sure. It came on the beach." Selfy giggled.

"Open it! It could be from Sora." Her eyes were bright and hopeful.

"I drought it Selfy. He's out saving the world." Kairi was al serious. "But I know he's going to come back. He promised." Selfy smiled again but softer this time.

"Still open it." Kairi looked down at it and pulled up the latch and cork out. The wind caught the paper stars as they floated away in the wind. She shook the bottle and the paper popped out. She unraveled it and stared at the drawing. Confusing crossed her face.

"What is it Kairi?" Selfy came behind her back to look too. The drawing was of two girls standing next to each other. Both blond, and smiling.

"Namine and Rikku…" Kairi mumbles to herself. Selfy looked at her in confusion.

"Who is it?" kairi laughed to herself. "I'm not too sure…."


End file.
